Heading For Disaster?
by lyrical pen
Summary: A third Dean & Manda story. They'll be on the road this time, with Sam too of course, and there might be some trouble and some fun involved.
1. Chapter 1

_Uh-oh... I'm back!  
So here it goes - the beginning of another Dean and Manda story - making this a trilogy now. Hope you enjoy it, and that always, you don't find that I'm butchering Dean with the spin I give him and his layers.  
Btw - the title is subject to change... I'm not sure I'm sticking with it, and it only has this one because it needs one for now. _

* * *

The Impala's headlights illuminated a door with the number eighteen on it as Dean pulled the car to a stop in the parking space in front of it. He sighed heavily, looking out the between the wipers that were swishing away the rain drops one more time from the windshield towards the room in the latest and greatest motel he and Sam had been staying in for a few days now.

Stepping out of the car into a gentle rain, his eyes scanned around the fairly lit parking lot once again for the sight of a black '71 Chevelle that was he was expecting to be there by now, but came up empty. The disappointment settled in then. _Damn it, babe. It's been a long couple of days, I'm tired, fed up, lonely… need some time with my girl… could definitely do with getting laid… and I just… crap! How chick-like is this? I miss you, Chambers.  
_  
"What?" Sam asked, getting out of the car. He watched Dean's eyes dart around, and how a brief look of discontent crossed his face.

"Nothin'," Dean replied absently, checking his phone casually while walking towards their room, wondering if he'd missed a text from his girl. But he hadn't, and while she was still due to show up today or tomorrow at the latest, it was now looking more like tomorrow.

_Nothing, Dean? Like I don't know it's been a little over two weeks, Manda hasn't shown up yet, and you miss her… You! You actually miss a girl. But you're dating her, hell, you even told her you loved her… and you were hoping she was here by now._ Sam silently conversed with his brother in his head as he followed.

"So, uh, when's Manda getting here?" he asked as Dean opened the door, and they both walked inside. It hadn't surprised him to learn only yesterday that the female hunter would be meeting up with them. Not that he minded. He liked her, and she'd lighten Dean's mood up quite a bit, so that was good. Having her around would also get his brother out of the way at times, and that was something he looked forward to. Sharing a car and a room with Dean did get tiring, and with how things were between them lately, it would be a relief to get a bit of a break from him. But Sam also knew that having a girl around who was a lot like his brother wasn't going to be easy either.

"Whenever she shows up," he muttered nonchalantly, smirking at Sam. Maybe his brother could or couldn't tell he missed her, but Dean was playing it cool just like always. And even if Sam had it figured out, he still had no idea how much he did miss her, so it was better to keep it that way or he'd never hear the end of it.

Sam scoffed at how typical it was that the older Winchester was trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, as if he wasn't waiting for her to show up. "When are you expecting her, Dean?"

Dean tossed his phone on his bed, took off his jacket, and sat down. "Tonight or tomorrow."

"Well, it's already kind of late. You gonna wait up for awhile?" Sam asked, settling back on his bed, pulling off his boots.

Rolling his eyes, Dean unlaced his boots and took them off. "I'm not waiting up, Sammy… but I'm not sleeping just yet either," he muttered, lying back on his bed. He wasn't exactly waiting up, but if she arrived soon, well, sharing a room with her definitely beat sharing this one with Sam.

Sam smirked. Dean missed her more than he was letting on, and he found it strange and a bit comical. "So, is this just a visit or is she hunting with us for awhile?"

"Manda's tagging along for a bit… but she might not be ready to hunt just yet, Sammy. She was still dealing with stuff after we left over two weeks ago," he uttered, closing his eyes, thinking about it. She'd had to go through the anniversaries of her parents' deaths after the same demon that had murdered them had almost killed her just about ten years later. And even though she was mostly physically healed by now, he wasn't sure she was ready to just jump back into hunting.

Sam stood up, and then got his bed ready, thinking about how Dean hadn't really talked about her or how she was doing. "I just wondered… you haven't said much about her lately, and if she's hunting with us, then you know I'll watch out for her too."

"I know, but we'll see how she is when she gets here," Dean said, opening his eyes again and smirking a little. If there was anyone he could trust to look after her, it was Sam.  
Heading for the bathroom then, Sam chuckled. "Dude, admit it… you miss her."

Dean grunted in annoyance just as his phone went off, and Sam had closed the door just as he answered his call. "Yeah, Manda?"

"Dean... I didn't wake you did I?" Manda asked, hearing an annoyed tone in his voice.

"No… just got in. Everything okay?"

"Uh huh… just giving you the heads up that I'm still on my way so you don't worry. And don't try to tell me you aren't a little worried."

His grin was sheepish. Even though she was able to look after herself, he did worry a bit. He couldn't help it, not when he knew she was too far away and he wasn't around to protect her if something did happen that she couldn't handle. "Well, you've got a habit of landing yourself in trouble, Chambers… so, how far out are you?"

Manda sighed softly. "Quite awhile still, baby… more miles than I'd like to be."

"Be here tomorrow then?" he asked casually, hiding the disappointment in his voice from her.

"Yeah…" she sighed heavily this time. She was closer than she was letting on, but far enough away that there were still hours between them. Although, if nothing else kept her, she'd get there around dawn or a little later depending on how often she stopped.

He could tell she was just as disappointed as he was. "Hoped to be here by now, didn't you?"

"And in the middle of some seriously hot foreplay or sex instead of this call," she said candidly, throwing in a flirty chuckle.

Dean smirked widely and couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she was so direct, and too much like him. "Me too, babe… me too."

She could almost see the grin that she knew accompanied his voice. "Good. It's been a long two and half weeks, and I'm ready to make up for it."

He groaned a little. He didn't need reminding on how it had been a very long two and half weeks, long and full of lonely nights actually. "Does that mean I'll be getting that lap dance finally?" he asked in a low tone, teasing her just a little with a naughty chuckle to follow it.

Laughing, Manda looked at her watch. "Only in your dreams tonight, Winchester, so get to sleep. One of us needs to enjoy that luxury before dawn."

It was Dean's turn to sigh then. "Unfortunately…" he paused, rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Drive safely, Manda. I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

She could hear it in his voice then… the discontent, the loneliness, how tired he was. He didn't have to come out and say it, she could tell he was in need of a little quality time with her, and her foot stepped a little heavier on the gas pedal then. "Hey… you okay?"

"Peachy," he muttered a bit sarcastically. "Just tired… you know how it is," he added, figuring she'd put it together. She already had too, because he could hear the distinct loud purr of her car's engine that indicated she was picking up speed now.

"All right… so, uh, I'll be there in time for breakfast."

Dean's brows lifted with his mood at hearing those words. "We'll skip breakfast, and Sam can handle things by himself," he said abruptly, his tone suggestive.

Manda chuckled. "Maybe… so you should get some rest until then."

"I'd rather get that dance you owe me," Dean teased playfully. Then he noticed Sam coming out of the bathroom and sighed.

"Of course," she paused with a bit of a chuckle, realizing what his silence meant. "Ah, Sam's around and I should go… sweet dreams, Dean. I'll see you in the morning."

"Call if you're gonna be late. Bye, babe." He disconnected the call, stuck his phone on the night table.

Sam had just climbed into his bed and was glad Dean was done talking so he could get to sleep. "Manda all right, still on her way?"

"Yeah… she'll be here in the morning," Dean answered, getting up from his bed. He flicked out the light, and then stripped down to his t-shirt and boxer briefs.

Morning couldn't come soon enough now, because as he climbed into his empty bed, he knew his girl would finally be there next to him tomorrow. And if he was being honest about it, he had missed her more than he'd thought he would in the past two and a half weeks.

Smirking as he closed his eyes, Dean knew that having Manda around was going to be good. But good things tended to leave just as quickly as they came in his life and he was tired of that happening. And he hoped for once that it would last a little longer than it usually did.

[ - ]

It was one dreadful hour to show up, but Manda was finally here. She had left her place later than she'd wanted to well over a day ago, ran into really crappy weather for quite a distance, had stopped to catch a few hours of sleep in a motel to wait it out, and then had continued on her way.

The road had been open and wide, missed and yet not, because for two weeks now she'd just been taking it easy at home. And while the hunter in her was itching to get back at it, the girl in her who'd been through an ordeal wasn't really wanting to just yet.

Everything that had happened was a lot to process. She was still trying to come to terms with some of it, and she'd been having her share of sleepless nights over it. Her head still wasn't quite in the game after nearly being killed by the demon that had killed her parents ten years before. So she was putting hunting on hold for a little while longer, knowing she'd screw up if she didn't.

But for now it was time to meet up with Sam and Dean, tag along with them for awhile, and ease herself back in that way. So here she was at close to five in the morning parking next to the Impala, relieved the driving was done, and excited to be seeing her man once again.

After grabbing her bag out of the backseat, Manda hopped out of her car not caring about checking in to her own room right now. She knew which one Sam and Dean were in, and that was all that mattered as she approached it, because snuggling up to Dean was too good to refuse at this point. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks, had just driven for almost eleven straight hours, and wanted nothing more than to feel one of his strong arms wrapped tightly around her._  
_  
Pausing as she raised her hand to knock, wondering whether she should wake them or not, Manda decided on not. They had to be up in a few hours and could probably use the sleep.

She reached for her lock picking tools with a devilish smirk._ Hope I haven't lost my touch… surprise, boys!  
_

Sam heard the almost silent click of the lock as he rolled over in his bed.

His eyes bolted open upon registering the sound, and he instantly looked to the opposite bed. Dean was sound asleep with his face half buried into a pillow. _Figures… you're completely out, so who's that? _

Manda had just locked the door behind her, and began to creep in slowly and silently. The carpet was masking her already gentle footsteps, and she held her bag at her side to stop it from making noise. And while she was aware this wasn't the smartest move, she was ready in case one of them suddenly attacked her. Sneaking into a hunter's room was never wise, but doing it to two of the best hunters she'd ever known? She was quiet, but she'd find out how good she really was in about a minute. _Ready or not, Winchesters… here I come… _

Silently grabbing a gun he always kept near, Sam's eyes darted towards the door area. He saw nothing but darkness, but that didn't matter, he was ready for whoever it was. He swung his legs hung over the side of the bed so he was ready to get up in a second, and had the gun aimed in the direction he knew the person who had some nerve at trying to sneak into their room would come from.

And then he made out a female figure with a bag slung over her shoulder as she approached. She was so quiet that if Sam hadn't heard the lock, he probably never would have known she was there. Then it occurred to him who it was as he'd almost forgotten she was showing up. "Manda?" he barely whispered.

Manda stopped when she faintly made out Sam on his bed and heard him. She eyed the gun in his hand, held up a hand in a mock 'busted' gesture, and smirked sheepishly before waving at him. Continuing then, she stopped again a few steps later by the side of Dean's bed, put her bag down quietly, and slipped out of her shoes.

Sam silently chuckled as he put his gun back. He had to hand it to her for being real damn quiet, because she'd almost snuck in here without tipping either of them off, which wasn't easy to do. It wasn't the wisest move, but it took balls, and it was probably something Dean would do to her. He knew his brother was going to get quite the surprise when he woke up to find her there.

Looking at the clock then to see that it was five a.m., Sam just shook his head. It was too early to get up, so he rolled over to go back to sleep for a little while longer.

Manda pulled off her jacket and jeans, and then moved Dean's outstretched arm closer towards him. He didn't stir when she pulled back the blankets and crawled into bed with him.

He was breathing deeply and sleeping soundly as she kissed his cheek gently. "Hi, babe," she whispered, and then lied there facing him, closing her tired eyes and hoping to get a bit of sleep finally.

[ - ]

Awakening from a deep sleep, Dean didn't want to get up. His eyes were heavy, he was groggy, and only wished to get back to his dream.

Squeezing what he thought was a pillow under his arm, he found it felt warm and firm, and not at all like a pillow. Opening his heavy lids wearily, his gaze settled on the wavy light brown hair that framed a face, and then on the pair of pale blue-green eyes that opened, looking directly into his.

"Morning, handsome," Manda said with an adorable grin. She'd barely been asleep when the faint noises of Sam moving around had stirred her a few minutes ago, and now Dean had been squeezing her.

Dean's eyes bolted completely open as the realization hit, and he jumped up and moved backwards, almost falling out of the bed. She wasn't supposed to be there just yet. His wide eyes blinked as he looked at her, trying to get his bearings, convinced she would vanish. But she was still lying in his bed.

Manda sat up and chuckled. "Were you expecting Sam? Sorry I'm not built like he is. I know you're used to cuddling him instead."

Sam was already sitting up and laughing from the other bed. "Dude, the look on your face... reminds me of when you had that ghost sickness." He grinned, chuckling still. "You got him good, Manda."

Looking across to the other bed in the room, Dean scowled at his brother. Whether Manda had intended to or not, she'd just gotten one over on him in front of Sam. Regaining his usual cool demeanour, he moved closer to her. "So you caught me a little off guard, you'll pay for it though… and it won't happen again," he said, lips curling with an impish smirk.

"I only meant to surprise you. Didn't think I'd startle you, tough guy," she teased, chuckling again. And then she just gazed at him, noticing he looked good like always, but maybe just a little worn out.

Dean just looked at her. Her face had healed up well, only a few tiny scabs, and the faint line of what was left of a bruise under her left eye were still there. She looked good, kind of tired, but a hell of a lot better than when they'd last seen each other. "You're definitely paying for it now." His tone said he meant business, but his face otherwise, because there was no mistaking the grin he was wearing or how it mirrored in his eyes – he was glad to see her.

"Bring it on, Winchester." Manda cocked a brow, met his eyes with a gaze that was challenging him to try. "I'm game."

"So am I," Dean said with playful tone.

"Pranks between you two can't be a good idea," Sam laughed. Together they were too much to handle at times, never mind if they started trying to outdo each other now. He was sure this was just their normal teasing and flirting though.

Leaning in close to him, Manda gave Dean a cute smile. "Sorry," she whispered, and then let her lips meet his softly for a brief moment, breaking away when his lips parted.

Her kiss had been a delicate tease of what he was craving, and to persuade him to accept her apology. "Mm-hmm," Dean mumbled just before he kissed her hard at first, and then deeper, wrapping an arm around her to draw her closer against him.

Sam sat there feeling a bit awkward even though he'd witnessed this a few times, and had seen his brother kiss a number of girls in front of him over the years, but this seemed more intimate. He got out of bed then, making a fair amount of noise so they'd remember he was there.

"Well, hello to you too," Manda murmured a bit breathless when their mouths broke apart, her hand smoothing out the bit of his shirt from where she'd bunched it in a tight grip over his chest. He had kissed her in a way that was meant to remind her he was the one in charge here, but had also reminded her how he felt about her.

Dean let his fingers graze near the small of her back over her shirt. "We can both play that game, Chambers."

"You win… for now, anyway." That was all she could say, smiling foolishly at him.

"I usually do, babe," he said with a cocky tone, grinning to match it. Then the bathroom door shut with a bit of a slam, and Dean chuckled. "Don't mind him."

Manda just laughed. "Point taken… we need a room. I'll get one later."

_She's got to be kidding._ "Later?" he asked, looking at her with an expression that clearly said it all – later wouldn't do.

Returning his look with one that was comical, Manda shook her head. "Now?"

Dean had her under him in one sudden move. "Why not? Sam can take care of things on his own for a few hours, we can catch up…" he trailed off as his mouth crashed on hers.

She was breathless again when he ended the intense kiss. Dean certainly knew what he wanted and was letting her know it. She caressed his face, knowing she had to let him down sweetly right now and kind of wishing she wasn't about to. But it wasn't fair to Sam, who already seemed to be a bit pissed, if Dean stayed with her right now, and she was fairly tired anyway. "You know I'd like nothing more than to hole up in bed with you, but not just yet. Go with Sam now so he won't be too grumpy, and besides, tonight you'll have more time to spend catching up with me."

He gave her a 'you're kidding' look. "Sammy's usually grumpy, so unless you're calling Chuch to come do something about that, forget him… and I'm about to be no better here, Manda," he said, a little disappointed.

"You'll get to work out that tension tonight." Manda's smirk was naughty before she kissed him softly. "And the waiting might be worth your while, Dean. There's a chance I bought some lingerie to go with that dance I owe you."

Dean groaned deeply as he moved off her and onto his back. Why did she think that would make him want to wait? "You're a tease sometimes, Chambers." _  
_  
"Hey, I always follow through," she whispered, leaning in over him. She kissed him passionately to let him know she meant it, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

Grinning a little because it was true, Dean put an arm around her. "Fortunately."

They lay there for a few minutes in silence, both of them just enjoying the feel of the other there while they listened to the sound of the shower running from the bathroom.

"Sam should be out soon," he said after awhile, breaking the silence. But when she didn't answer, Dean moved his arm from around her and peered down to look at her. She had dozed off, and now he knew why she'd said later – she was tired.

He slowly started to slide his shoulder out from under her head so he could get up to get ready.

"Stay," Manda murmured as her cheek fell on the mattress, and opened her eyes sleepily. It wasn't fair to say it now, but it was what she wanted.

Dean couldn't deny it sounded tempting as he looked at her and chuckled. "Now you want me in bed."

The smile she gave was sheepish, and she just looked at him, knowing her face was saying the words before she did. "I've missed you," she said in a soft tone.

Hearing those words, Dean smiled softly as his eyes searched hers, knowing he had to say it back. "Missed you too," he whispered, and kissed her lightly. Then he suddenly smacked her ass and left his hand to linger there. She was wearing nothing more than a long-sleeved shirt that reached mid-thigh, looked good, missed him, and his sexual frustration was kicking into overdrive now. "So you better get that room now or you're getting stuck in this bed indefinitely, Manda." His voice and his smirk were flirty and playful, but his eyes held the true intent behind the words he'd spoken.

Just looking at him for minute, Manda sighed softly as she moved his hand off her. She was tired, but she had asked him to stay, and it had been awhile. She grabbed her jeans off the floor and pulled them on quickly. She shoved her feet into her shoes, then turned around and smiled. "Coming with me?"

Dean was already up and pulling on his own jeans as he looked at her. "That's what she said," he chortled. "I'll meet you outside. Just gonna let Sammy know he's on his own and grab my stuff."

Manda laughed as picked up her jacket and bag, and then headed towards the door. She almost walked right into Sam as he came out of the bathroom in a towel. She whistled, looking him over swiftly, and winked. "Check out the fine Winchester ass… looking good, Sam. Dean, take some pointers from your brother," she teased, and then continued on her way to the door.

Sam shook his head and just chuckled at the way she was teasing his brother still, and then he caught the devilish look on Dean's face as he walked over to get some clothes. Their flirting was a bit ridiculous to him, but his brother had that glint in his eye, and he just didn't want to know about it later.

"Pointers from Sam? Hell no, sweetheart… he takes them from me," Dean called out as he shoved some of his stuff into his bag. He knew she'd been kidding, but it still irked him a little.

Manda's laugh was loud and warm as she closed the door behind her.

"Let me guess… I'm flying solo this morning?" Sam asked as he pulled out the clothes he hadn't taken with him in an attempt to just clear the room earlier.

Dean flashed his trademark smirk at his younger brother before tossing his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the last of his things. "Glad you understand, because I'd let you take the morning and the afternoon if Chuch showed up. You need it, grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy," Sam grumbled with slight annoyance, rolling his eyes.

Chuckling, Dean looked at Sam. "Have fun doing research. I know I will… it's been awhile." His eyebrows lifted, his smirk knowing, his face saying it all.  
_  
Some research, you're getting laid while I actually do research… some things never change, _the thought ran through his head, and now it was time to give back a little annoyance. "Sure about that, Dean? Manda broke in here at about five and didn't bother to wake either one of us, but especially not you. Maybe she was looking forward to just sleeping."

Dean paused for a moment, amused by learning she'd broken in as he looked at his watch. She'd only been here for a little over two hours. "Oh, she'll be sleeping with a smile by the time I leave, Sammy… and don't think she didn't know exactly how this would go down," he said as he walked to the door quickly, and left smirking, ready to spend some time with his girl.

* * *

_Alright, after the last story, they need a little bit of time to have a bit of fun before things get weird/intense/whatever. Oh, the banter... I get the feeling Dean and Manda would have some ridiculous/funny/flirty banter going on for how they both are, and hopefully that worked/showed in what I wrote here. Poor Sam... how will cope with those two? lol._

_I don't have this story mapped out yet, so I'll write it as it comes to me and you'll get to read it as that happens. Updates might take awhile in that case, but I will try to figure it all out. We'll see what kind of trouble these two can get into this time around... and yes, I am going to try to find a way to work a bit more Sam into this one. Bear with me - I'm trying!_

_Anyway, thanks for reading! And comment if you wish. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_First off, let me say - I'm sorry it has taken so very long. It's been quite awhile since I've been able to write, so I apologize for the lack of updating. My muse went on vacation and then extended it without checking in. But we're back in business, for now anyway, and it feels good to finally get up a new chapter.  
Secondly - This one is short considering my usual chapter length, but hopefully what's missing in quantity has been made up with quality. I've tried to give you something worth the waiting, and hopefully a few laughs within it too. Keeping things light and fun still as I still haven't decided on where to take this story yet. I better think up something... I know!  
Third - Hope you enjoy this one... sending it out to the readers who have been waiting for it - if there's any of you still left after this long. lol.  
Now, onwards... here's hoping I haven't done what I always fear and butchered those beloved Winchesters with my spin on them.  
_

* * *

Walking out of the motel's office, Manda headed back towards the rooms to meet Dean thinking about how she had known he'd easily talk her into this even though she was wiped out. But tired or not, she knew she'd be sleeping by the time he left.

Spotting him just coming out of his and Sam's room then, she waved the key in her hand. "Sweet sixteen for us," she called out as she got closer.

Going two doors down on the right, Dean smirked. "Still close to Sam, but putting a room in between. Good call."

Manda grinned as she got to the door of room sixteen and to Dean. She reached out to put the key in the lock and that's when he stepped in close, crashing his mouth against hers and pulling her right against him.

The kiss was hungry, full of desire and longing. Their hands sought out each other with intent, pushing their bags aside, and once he trailed out to her left ear with his lips, the need was there. "Door, now," he demanded in a whisper, and nipped her earlobe.

Finding his lips again with her own as she went to open the door, Manda's fingers fumbled with the key at first but then got it into the lock. She turned it, didn't bother to notice the lack of a click as she was too focused on Dean's kisses, and then couldn't get the door to budge in the urgency to get them inside.

Dean sighed deeply when he noticed she was distracted, and no longer by him or his lips. "Quit fooling around, Chambers. Open the door."

"I'm not… damn thing's stuck," she muttered, frowning slightly at him. She wanted inside just as much as he did at this point and was now feeling her own frustration as she saw his.

Not believing her as he gently pushed her aside and turned, Dean was determined to open it himself. But the door failed to open and when he tried the key, he found it was completely stuck. "Aw, come on!" he grumbled with frustration, pulling hard on the key to get it out of the lock. It had worked a few times for him before.

Manda burst out in laughter when half of the key snapped off in Dean's hand and he turned to look at her. "Nice going, Hulk."

His look was slightly annoyed, but still funny because of the hint of disbelief. "You're the one that shoved it in there, Wonder Woman."

Sam walked out of his room then but stopped when he saw them only two doors away. "What's the hold up? Or is this some new kind of twisted foreplay for you two?" he asked, walking closer towards them.

"Hercules, here, just broke the key that was stuck in his rush to show me just how much he missed me," Manda answered with a chuckle, taking the room's keychain from Dean's hand. But her chuckled ended quickly when seeing Dean was not amused, his look telling her she was almost in trouble now.

Sam guffawed with amusement, thinking it served his brother right. "If only you were that eager to do research."

"Shut up." Dean's tone was annoyed and so was his expression as he glared at his brother. "Besides, Xena's the eager one here… she jammed the key in her own hurry to take advantage of me," he stated in a "matter of fact" tone.

Sam glared back, pausing, ready to say sometime but then held it back as he caught Manda's curious eye on him. He wasn't in the mood to argue with both of them right now.

Looking from brother to brother, Manda picked up on the tension between them. Dean had vented about Sam to her a little the week before and it was clear things were still somewhat strained. The last thing she wanted to do was add to it by being here. "So I'm getting another room. And, Sam, your brother will be happy to join you to do research or whatever you're up to once he's been taken care of."

The brothers traded curious and amused looks before looking back at Manda like she had to be kidding. "Happy?" their voices echoed with the word, both of them thinking it was the most ridiculous description to use for Dean when it came to doing research.

"Not to do research," Dean added gruffly. What a pain in the ass she was sometimes. She knew there only one thing he was happy to do today and it sure as hell wasn't research.

Seeing Dean's hysterical look towards her, Manda's lips curled with a small grin. "Maybe not, but you'll do it with a smirk on your face. Now if you can wait a few more minutes, then we'll work on putting it there and Sam can have you back soon enough." She grinned and slapped him firmly on the ass before walking away towards the motel's office.

Sam scoffed at the likeness to Dean she'd just exhibited, and wondered again how he was going to put up with them. Maybe they'd mellow out quite a bit after they jumped each other. At least that's what he was hoping as he stood there. But it was good to know she wasn't letting Dean get off that easy just because she'd shown up.

Dean had turned his head to watch her go, allowing for a good long look at her from behind, and then looked back at Sam with a naughty grin still plastered on his face. "What? Girl's got a great ass among other things, Sammy," he said, seeing the weird expression his brother wore.

"Dude…" Sam groaned with slight annoyance. "I don't want to hear it."

"Then you better hope our room isn't beside yours."

"Nice… classy as always, Dean" Sam muttered with sarcasm as his cell phone rang.

Dean saw Manda heading back towards them then and sighed as he heard the words "What can I do for you, Sheriff," leave his brother's mouth and Sam gave him that look. He knew his morning was ruined right then and opted to ignore it for a few more minutes.

"Trouble at the desk?" he asked, noticing her slightly pissed off look as she got closer.

"No… but there isn't another room available right now," Manda sighed as she reached him. Then she noticed Sam was on his phone and heading back towards his room. The weird look on Dean made sense then. Something had come up with the hunt they were working and he had to go. "One's reserved for me later though."

The annoyance showed on Dean's face. He was beginning to feel like what should have been easy was going to be anything but. "Looks like you're getting stuck in that bed after all." His smirk was a tad playful, but he couldn't mask the disappointment in knowing she'd be in it alone.

"And it looks like that smile will have to wait. Now c'mon on, Winchester, you can at least tuck me in before you go." Manda threw a flirtatious grin over her shoulder at him and walked towards Sam's room.

"Not what I had in mind," Dean uttered in a low grunt, grudgingly following her.

Sam got off the phone just as Manda and Dean came back in and put their bags down. "No vacancy?" he chuckled. It was strike three for them and it was only funny until he realized they were all sharing a room now. His smirk faded quickly.

"Don't twist your panties, Sam. We'll be out of your hair tonight," Manda replied before Dean could.

Dean chuckled, appreciating her wisecrack and smirked at Manda as she walked by him on her way to the bathroom. It was time to tag-team Sam in his mind. "So, did the sheriff just call to ask you out on a date or was that about the job?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam wasn't sure he could handle much more of Dean and his female counterpart this morning. "He wanted to let us know there's another victim." And while he knew this was the last thing Dean wanted to hear, it was still fun to rub in a little despite the cause. "Looks like you're not getting any just yet. Sorry about your morning, sunshine." The satisfied smile took hold of his face then.

Dean grimaced with a heavy sigh and then he was silent for a moment, thinking of how much this sucked. But there wasn't a choice and Manda would understand anyway. "Not as much as I am… and hey, at least I'm getting some. Not like your dance card's been full lately, Sammy." His smile was only half sarcastic. "Give me ten and then let's go get this over with."

Manda came out from the bathroom in just her shirt and holding the rest of her clothes. Seeing how Dean looked at her after he'd let his eyes wander over her, his longing had been hard not to notice but the regret was there too. She smiled softly to reassure him they were good. "Go do what you have to. I could use the few hours of sleep anyway."

She had understood, but the disappointment was in her eyes, and Dean had enough of his own, so he looked to Sam in the way that said he needed just a minute or two with her since that was all he could manage to get now.

Knowing what was needed, Sam grabbed his suit. He had seen their exchanged apologetic glances. "Uh… I'll go get ready."

Manda went about putting her clothes down and getting ready to climb into bed.

Barely waiting until the bathroom door closed, Dean snuck up behind her. "Sorry about the rain check."

His hand curved on her hip as he stood right behind her causing Manda to smile. All he had wanted was some alone time with her, and of course to get laid during that time. It shouldn't have been too much to ask for. "So am I."

He smirked. "So… do I still get that dance later?" he whispered only for her to hear.

Manda grinned, turning around to face him. "You were getting it later to begin with."

He grinned wider, pulled her tightly against him and pressed his mouth on hers. "Good."

"So make sure you're free tonight and you can have your way with me at least twice," she paused then, sneaking in a simple kiss. "Without interruptions, no reason to rush anything…"

"You're on," he responded as he settled his hands on her ass and smiled at her in a devilish way. "Now about this tucking you in business…"

Chuckling, Manda gave him a questionable look as his hands starting inching up her shirt. "I don't think Sam will appreciate you doing that."

"But I will," he smoothly hummed while inching her shirt up even further.

"Dean!" she exclaimed in a warning tone that sounded flirtier than she wanted it to as she went to stop him. But he only grabbed her wrists and pressed his mouth to hers, and then the shirt was over her head with little resistance.

Taking a look at her in a tight tank top and panties that barely covered her, Dean just shook his head with an obvious hunger in his eyes. She would have been a better way to spend the ten minutes he had told Sam he needed.

Without warning, he bent a little and picked her up tackle style. "Go on the Oprah and Bonbon diet while you've been off, Chambers?" he kidded, huffing with exaggeration like she'd been heavy to lift as he playfully tossed her on the bed.

Manda's face twitched as she held in the wince from the pain that shot up her back even though he'd thrown her down pretty gently. He'd known the stitches had only come out two days earlier, but it was like he'd forgotten she was still sore. "Guess you changed your mind about getting lucky, Winchester, because that sure sounded like you just did to me," she retorted with a grin and scrambled to get up on her elbows as he leaned down over her.

"Guess again," Dean said with one very mischievous smirk as their eyes locked in challenging and desirous stare.

Sam came out of the bathroom then and stopped as he saw them. _Two minutes alone and you get her practically naked and in bed like it's a sport… _He cleared his throat loudly. "Dude, you want to dismount your girl and get ready?"

"Not really," Dean muttered with a grin and then gave Manda a lingering kiss. "Get to sleep… you'll need it," he whispered before getting up. He grabbed what he needed, and then yanked off his t-shirt, tossing it on his way to the bathroom to give her something to think about it. _Still want to tell me I need pointers, babe? _The question ran through his head with the cockiness of knowing she was enjoying the view just like she always did.

As his shirt landed on the bed, Manda looked over at Dean. Her brows lifted, and the goofy grin was undeniable – she liked what she saw, and he knew it too. And then she could only laugh as she sat up and looked apologetically at Sam. This had to be somewhat awkward for him when she knew what they must have looked like to him just a moment before. "Sorry about that. We're just, uh…" _Needing a good round… missing each other…_

_Horny…yeah, I noticed._ At least she had apologized though. Dean had just strolled off without a word and only one thing on his mind that was written all over his face. "Happy to see each other," Sam said with a bit of a chuckle and a knowing smirk.

"That's one way to put it," Manda chuckled too, rifling through her bag to pull out the few weapons she was used to keeping within reach while she slept. "So, how's it going, Sam? How are you?" she inquired politely.

"Good," Sam lied with the one word answer. He couldn't tell her he was fed up with his brother or that there were things he was doing that Dean didn't know about and would kick his ass for. So he had kept it short, knowing she wasn't likely to inquire further.

Knowing it probably wasn't true, Manda wasn't going to press for more. Things were never good for them, but sometimes they weren't so bad. "Good… and how's he been?"

He found it kind of strange since she must have asked Dean herself, but knew the older Winchester probably didn't always tell her the truth about how he was much like he did with him. "Like him… you know how he is."

She nodded as she said, "Pain in your ass or just an ass... and why did I miss him exactly?"

Chortling at the truth within the way she put it, Sam liked how she joked around about him, but it was clear she loved Dean. "That's him… So, are you ready to get back to hunting soon?"

"Not just yet… it's taking longer to heal than anticipated…" Manda trailed off as she caught herself scratching her right shoulder where the scars started.

"But you're all right otherwise? Nothing left over from…"

"Only scars and memories," she interjected with a nervous chuckle.

He wondered if it was more than that, because he'd seen the unease in her for a moment that could probably only be due to one thing. "It won't come back." Sam was sure it wouldn't, not when she was now far more valuable to demons higher up on the food chain these days because of being with Dean.

"Yeah..." She yawned at the sudden tiredness that was taking over and adjusted the pillows before lying down, not wanting to talk about it. "Well, have fun today. Dean's bound to be irritable."

Chuckling, Sam knew it was true. If anything, Dean would be a little more irritated and irritating himself now that his morning was ruined, but when wasn't he lately? And seeing then that Manda probably just wanted to get to sleep, he didn't say anything, but noted the way she'd deflected the subject and started going through a book instead.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Dean was back out and almost ready to leave as Sam sat there leafing through some of the research that lay ahead for them. "Ready?" he asked quietly, considerate of the sleeping hunter who was also in the room.

Dean nodded as he tried not to chuckle at seeing Manda who was half buried in and hugging the pillow he'd slept on earlier as if it was a substitute for him. "Meet you in the car." He grabbed what he needed, and then sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

Sam left without a word.

Sitting there ready to go, Dean took another look at Manda. A content grin formed at knowing his girl would be waiting for him for later.

Not quite asleep yet and knowing he was still there, Manda opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "You gonna kiss me and then get out of here or what?"

Dean chuckled and went to comply, finding she met him for one passionate kiss that ended too soon for his liking. "Not fair," he moaned in irritation.

She smirked a little wider and patted one of his cheeks. "Not at all… but thanks for the almost good time, and happy hunting, handsome."

Groaning, Dean left thinking of how unfair it was that he didn't even get to spend an hour with her, but knew that at least he'd been right. Even if she wasn't sleeping, he'd still left her smiling when he shut the door behind him, and that meant the morning hadn't been a total waste once it turned out to be a pain in his ass.

* * *

_As I mentioned, things are staying nice and light for now. Fun and flirty for Dean and Manda, but not so much for Sam (feeling sorry for him yet?) as he's stuck putting up with their bantering, flirting, and that suffocating case of sexual tension.  
We'll get to the drama sooner or later... once I pluck out some random idea for what it is and how to make it happen. Still sticking to the idea that nothing is going to go all that easy for Dean and Manda seeing as they've already hit a few snags in their attempt to spend just a bit of time together and we've barely begun with the story. Don't fret just yet, you know these two are ending up in a room later... but in the meantime, what more can go wrong? Or what can go wrong later on? It's a debate for me on whether or not these two will stick it out or just fall apart by the end of this story... it could go either way really. _

_Anyway, I will try to post another chapter sometime soon. Been busy writing another story for another time, and maybe that's because this one is still lacking some main plot and something supernatural. Maybe it'll run more like "Stumbling Over You" did, but I don't know... we'll see where it goes._  
_Hope you've enjoyed it, and once again, sorry it's taken this long! Comment if you wish, I always like to know what the readers think. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
